


Art for Fostered by rageprufrock

by RedQueen



Series: Art for Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her wings, fully-extended, were shockingly wide, and hovering over Arthur — soaked in blood, clearly flagging, his hair matted to his face — she was breathing outward, flames in an arc, as another half-dozen men with swords, already dull, froze, astonished."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Fostered by rageprufrock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fostered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



[Alternate version also exists here.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/88949a36d30c01d75a3e65aef7d2e02b/tumblr_nebrr9nNUN1tkuo5bo2_1280.jpg)

* * *

 

 

[Also at my tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
